


Bad But Perfectly Good At It

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Based off an actual angle I did work... once. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad But Perfectly Good At It

Flicka's eyes are darker than usual, the make-up she's applied is thicker and a little more pale than usual, she looks almost like a ghost, or the grim reaper. Her new music starts and she walks, slowly, sedately. This is not Flicka the 'bad girl' this is Flicka the ghoul. The dark side of an already naughty persona. Flicka's entrance is slowly darkening the ring and the lights have lowered. She enters the ring alone, shrugging off the reaper hood and cape, letting it flutter silently to the floor. 

Dixie, who is still very much portraying a 'good girl', walks closer, looking nervous but still playing into the role she has given. Flicka's smile is slightly evil when she moves to stroke hair out of Dixie's eyes, the swoon Dixie gives all too real. She smiles, letting the darker side come to call and laughs, a low, evil sounding laugh that would usually frighten even the calmest of people. She is gone soon after, leaving behind only a cape and the microphone Dixie had been using. 

It is all a ruse, of course, but the cameras follow them as she appears backstage, her gait still slow and steady, the way the office doors slam behind her giving an extra effective little volt of fear to the proceedings. She settles Dixie lightly on the desk in her own office, her touch light as she 'awakens' the other woman, teeth once again bared. 

The cameras are at the window, catching every move. She moves steadily, in movements that resemble a snake, then strikes, Dixie allowing her eyes to close as the film once again cuts off. 

They will run the angle, but now, finally, Dixie is really hers. 

Anyone who had thought that Flicka was bad before... was in for a shock.


End file.
